


永遠成長

by EthelTowne



Series: 冬日夢 Winter Daydreams [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Brittney - Freeform, Do not repost, Edwina - Freeform, Gen, Trans Female Character, 主要角色死亡, 架空封建社會, 雙性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 最近是蕁麻收穫的時節。當這些頑強的植物頂端生出幾串綠色的小花，你便知道初夏的編織季到來了。我和女伴採摘回來不少，其纖維已經撚散、梳淨、曬乾，即將紡成線了。它們將成為織物中最堅實而不死的骨骼。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Series: 冬日夢 Winter Daydreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835560
Kudos: 15





	永遠成長

**Author's Note:**

> 本文結構以及情感內核受愛爾蘭傳統歌曲[Daily Growing](https://youtu.be/8Q1rYF14Hi4)和韓國作家李珉炅執筆的某一份訂閱郵件啟發。
> 
> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

Brittney。

最近可好？很久沒叫過你的名字了，感覺稍微有些不習慣。我本就常常來看你，心靈相通，又何須呼喚？這麼一想，只在信中以名相稱，倒是很自然的了。

昨日還在晚飯時和父親談起你。當年他總在我面前對你讚不絕口，說你是如何家教嚴苛，又是如何為人正直、思敏善辯。「年輕，且成長得迅速。」他常這麼說。

我當然知道他不過是想說服我同意與你結婚的安排。實不相瞞，訂婚後我是與他辯論過的。「父親，您對我太不公平了。」我說，「叫我嫁給一個孩子！二十四歲的女人，嫁給一個十四歲的孩子！Brett Yang太年輕，乳臭未除，一日比一日成長得快，今天嫁給他，明天他就長成了不同的人，第三日又是一個更新的人，在他長成男人之前，我這是當母親還是當妻子？」

「Edwina，親愛的，」他回答我說，「你是我的女兒，我怎麼可能對你不公平？我若不將你嫁給這位出身顯赫的男孩，等我百年之後，你何去何從？他的確年輕，但他成長得快呀，不出幾年，當他成為你的男人、你可倚靠的生活伴侶，你父親我便能安心瞑目。」

父親說得不錯，你成長得很快。你的成長如同在暖春抽芽的蕁麻的精靈。幾日前我與女伴出門去拜訪新佃戶，沿著那條分割田野與山林的小徑步行，一面是健康平整的作物，一面是張揚不羈的樹叢。我像那樹叢。我一直都知道自己是山林的孩子，母親在世的時候總說，我的金髮和陽光下的板栗一樣野，身材則結實得像樹林邊緣肆意生長的蕁麻。

最近是蕁麻收穫的時節。當這些頑強的植物頂端生出幾串綠色的小花，你便知道初夏的編織季到來了。我和女伴採摘回來不少，其纖維已經撚散、梳淨、曬乾，即將紡成線了。它們將成為織物中最堅實而不死的骨骼。它們讓我想起你，想起你額頭上藍色的布帶。我親手將它系在你乾淨的額頭上，繞過你烏黑厚實的長髮，好讓學校裡的姑娘們得知你是已婚之人。

我其實並不擔心會有什麼年輕女孩子將你勾了去。那天我站在房內看田野裡一群少年踢球玩耍，才突然意識到身處其中的你如此格格不入。你那樣地落單，卻那麼著迷，那麼耀眼，那麼溫柔，仿佛清晨的陽光只施捨你一人。當時我前所未有地想要喚你進屋，讓那些叫你神魂顛倒的男孩子們知道誰才是你的愛人。我不想要你落單，不想讓你徒勞地著迷，想與你彈琴、打鬧、讀書、勞作，一起做少年人愛做、該做的事情。

時光如梭，你成長得飛快，叫人唏噓不已。十四歲，你就結了婚；十五歲，你坦白說你恨自己生了男人的身體；十六歲，你求我在私底下稱你的女名；十七歲，你墳前的植被早已鬱鬱蔥蔥——死亡將你的成長畫上了句號。我忘了，我和我父親都忘了：從來沒有哪個孩子是一定能一直成長下去的。

也許已經晚了，但我終於不會再叫你Brett，哪怕在人前也不會。哪有什麼Brett，哪有什麼男孩，一直都是你，Brittney，一直都只有你。誰能預料到呢，我的「丈夫」是女人。我們在清晨出門散步，躲至麥垛之後，談天，擁抱，親吻，嬉笑，如同親密無間的摯友。你對我說：「姐姐，雖然你無法給我愛情，但我依然願意與你共度一生。你很好。」

Brittney，你不知道。

你的眼睛那樣黑，嵌在乾燥蒼白的深眼眶裡，如同雪地間的烏鴉。在那一刻，愛像閃電擊中山崗一般降落在我身上，我不得不承認，我找到了一生的摯愛。我沒辦法像愛男人一樣愛你，但女性之間的愛又為何需要任何別的名字？姐妹之愛如何不比男女情欲更加深沉？Brittney，在聽說你的死訊時，我的第一反應是害怕。我一直以為，我就像多年不死的蕁麻，而你甚至又是比我更年輕、更堅韌、更不死的。可無數蕁麻皆已折斷……我的母親何嘗不是和你一樣？實現她們生命的唯一道路，原來只有死亡。

我嚇壞了，Brittney，你把我嚇壞了。你成長時比我受壓抑，卻比我勇敢，因而也比我自由。你去我不敢去的地方，見我不敢見的人，說我不敢說的話，做我不敢做的夢，但你還是先我而去了。你去得無比孤獨。你的屍骨運回家鄉，沒有親友作伴；你們家族的人沒來參加你的葬禮。

我沿著道路低頭前行，不再看田野間的蕁麻。我為你買來法蘭絨，為你縫裹屍布，進一針，倒半針，一去一返，眼淚水簌簌地落下來，撞在密實的麻線上。麻線是死物，同你一樣，不再生長。是我與父親作錯了決定，送你入寄宿學校，叫你失去庇護，叫你受折磨。我不知你忍下了多少痛苦——是怎樣殘酷的命運才逼你非死去不可？我不信死亡全是你自己的決定，我不信在「不願生活」的背後沒有某一種你真正希望擁有的、不同的生活。

得知你離開的那天，不是你真正離開的時候。今天也不是。Brittney，我坐在你墳前的蕁麻地裡，穿著你的裙子，唱著你的歌，你的枝葉生長進我的筋骨，正如我母親的根莖支撐著我的脊樑。蕁麻開花了，我也不再像從前那般充滿恐懼。在你面前，我已更加成熟，也更加自在；這封信，也比一年前在你下葬後那些哭哭啼啼的質問，要好多了。

坦誠地說，我對未來一無所知。我不知道在這片狹小土地之外還有多少你和我，在前往死亡的道路上攜手而行。但你的蕁麻成熟了，且會一直成長下去，這讓我感到安心。

妹妹，我愛你。

Edwina


End file.
